Run To You
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: The childhood sweethearts, Edward Masen and Isabella Swan were painfully separated at nine years of age. At eighteen, the unexpectedly meet again...with Edward wrongly accused of theft and murder. Will Isabella help clear his name or betray him to his determined and ruthless hunter-SSA Aro Volturi. ExB.


Prologue

**19****th**** August, 2000**

A squeal escaped my mouth as Edward chased me around the gardens, the both of us trampling on the well-trimmed grass and beautiful flowers.

My dress became stained with mud as I tripped and fell face first in the mud.

Edward laughed and joined me in the mud.

Before long, we were making mud pies and carefully setting them aside to bring to my parents as gifts when they return home from work.

It was times like these that I love and cherish.

Just the two of us playing in the gardens, not a care in the world.

My favourite moments were when we make mud pies.

Edward and I would spend hours together in the mud.

Gardeners would shake their heads when they see us trudge back to the house.

Me with a mud stained dress, and him with mud all over his pants.

"We'll be forever together!" I would always say.

How were two five year olds possibly know that the son of a deceased gardener and the daughter of a famous businessman and a rich heiress can never live together forever? How will they know that society frowned upon a relationship between two different social classes? Two five year olds who think the gardens were fairyland, the house a royal palace and their entwined lives a private, perfect, little world. A world where they live in without danger.

I looked at Edward adoringly.

He was the handsomest of all the boys I knew and played with.

There were many boys that I played with. All the sons and nephews of the high ranking servants and my father's closest friends. Mike Newton (the son of the chauffeur), Eric Yorkie (the son of the housekeeper) and Tyler Crowley (the son of a cook), just to name a few.

Edward would always stand out with a glowing aura.

His aura was another sun in the garden.

The light in the mud.

There was no one that can outshine him.

"Help me make a big one," said Edward, patting down a clump of mud.

I dropped my tiny mud pie on top of his one.

Half an hour later, we were completely covered in mud.

The housekeeper hurried out.

"Isabella!" she called. "Isabella! Your parents are here!"

Squealing with joy, I jumped out of the mud and ran towards the house. The grass was still a little wet from the rain in the morning, and there were random ditches all over the garden and sticks and twigs all over the place.

I slipped on a wet patch of grass and fell.

I saw blood trickling down my knee and my chine quivered.

There was nothing more scary than seeing my own blood.

In a flash, Edward was beside me.

"Don't be scared," he whispered. "I'm here. Don't be afraid. Come, your parents are waiting for you in your house. Don't think about the cut."

He helped me up, and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

His Emerald eyes were so pretty…

Forgetting the trickle of blood, I sprinted into the house and jumped into my father's arms. I missed them so much…

Cringing a little, my father placed me back on the ground.

My mother wrinkled her nose in disgust.

I looked at them with my brown, innocent eyes.

A few seconds later, I realised what I had done to disgust my parents.

My father's fine Italian suit and crisp, white shirt were covered in mud. His silk tie wasn't in the best

shape either. My parents hated any dirt (no matter how little) on their clothes. Especially after they return from a business trip.

"Playing in the mud again?" said my mother distastefully.

"I made you mud pie!" I said, holding out a small mud pie.

I had thoughtfully placed a flower on top of it.

My mother backed away from me.

"Isabella," said my father sternly. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't play in the mud! You're wearing a new dress too!"

I shifted around uncomfortably.

I wanted to go back and play in the mud.

"You've been playing with that boy again, haven't you?" demanded my mother. "I told you not to play with him! Do you have a brain? We love and care for you Isabella, and this is how you repay us?! We work day and night to give you a brilliant future and come back to find a disobedient, dirty, little girl that can't appreciate what we've done for her!"

My lips trembled.

I hated being reprimanded by my parents.

Especially by my mother.

Everything I did, never seemed to please her.

My thoughts wandered back to when I was four.

I tried to make her breakfast, but ended up burning the pieces of toast.

"_What do you think you are doing?!" she shouted. "Never touch the toaster again! You idiot! You almost set the house on fire!"_

I shuddered and was relieved we weren't in the kitchen.

"Isabella!"

I was brought back to present time.

My mother was frowning at me.

"You should stop daydreaming and pay attention!" growled my mother. "I don't want to see you in muddy clothes again! Understand?"

I nodded, thinking of playing dress up with Edward later.

Edward's the only boy I know that will willingly play dress up with me.

He'll always dress up as a pirate or a medieval knight.

As for me, a fairy or Princess.

My mother quickly dismissed me from her sight.

I raced out.

All I could think about was to make more mud pies with Edward. Before I could run out the door and into the gardens, I found myself face to face with Edward. He was already dressed up as a medieval knight, and had a smile on his face.

"I thought you want to play dress up now," he said pleasantly.

"I do," I confessed.

How can he read my mind?

I went into the dress up room and picked out a Princess outfit.

It was the one that looked like the ones in the picture books of stories about knights. Perhaps Edward and I can go riding in our outfits later.

I changed quickly and met him outside.

Edward smiled at me again and fixed the Princess cone on my head.

"Let's go riding!" I said excitedly.

"In our costumes?" said Edward uncertainly.

I nodded vigorously.

The two of us raced to the stables.

Edward easily outran me, but he waited patiently as I caught up.

Being a clumsy thing, I tripped (fifth time today!) over my own feet and landed in Edward's arms. I was quite heavy for a five year old boy to carry, and sent the both of us tumbling down the small hill, our clothes in such disarray. Sharp corners of his armour ripped parts of my dress. The Princess cone was knocked from my head and landed next to a rock. My mother would be furious that I tore up another dress in such a short time!

Maybe she doesn't need to know…

I'm sure Edward wouldn't tell her about this.

"Isabella! Edward!"

Two manservants ran down from the stables and helped pull us up. Well, they helped me. Edward pulled himself up.

There was still a smile on his face.

Edward never seemed to stop smiling.

"Isabella," said a manservant worriedly. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Your parents will be scared to death if you disappear. It'll be horrible if you fall and break a bone. You are your parents' only child and they love you."

"Edward's here," I pointed out.

The manservant didn't even glance at him.

"You should go back to the house," he decided.

He slowly pushed me up the hill while the other kept Edward back.

I stopped half way up the hill and looked back down.

Edward was staring at me.

His Emerald eyes were duller than usual, and his constant smile was replaced with a small pout. He wanted to go with me back to the house, but a manservant kept him away from me. He slowly pulled Edward away from the hill and in the opposite direction. Why wouldn't they allow Edward to walk with me back to the house? He wouldn't hurt me! Don't they want me to be happy? The only way I can be happy is when I'm near Edward. Not near him…_next _to him. Most five year olds have invisible friends, but Edward's my only true friend.

The only sun in my universe.

To my horror, my mother was waiting for me at the door. From the expression on her face, I can tell she wasn't angry at me.

_She was furious._

Years passed, and mud pies ceased.

There was classes to go to, and playtime stopped.

There were more people to see, and my time alone with Edward grew limited. Soon, our time together also dimmed into a speck of light.

We could only see each other around the house.

Even then, we didn't have any privacy.

We were nine, but our entwined lives were slowly untwining.

Untwining like the grape vines in the vegetable patch.

I learnt more about Edward during my years between childhood and girlhood.

His name was Edward Anthony Masen and the posthumous son of Edward Masen Senior (a gardener employed by my father) and Elizabeth Masen (a junior maid). My parents had allowed him to stay in our house because of Edward Masen Senior's service to them before he died. They also wanted me to have a temporary companion.

They sent Edward to a public school, and me to a private school.

I was miserable at school.

No one understood me as well as Edward.

I was completing my maths homework when my parents entered.

"Isabella," began my father. "I see you're diligent at your homework. That's a good girl. If only you had a sister or brother, you won't be so lonely-"

"We have news for you," interrupted my mother.

"I'm sure you know that I'm in charge of many businesses and factories all over the world that concerns

with Swanrovsky jewels. The Swanrovsky empire."

"Your father is in charge of at least twenty international factories, Isabella."

"Oh, yes. Mostly in Europe."

"There's France, Germany, Spain, Portugal, Austria-"

"England, Russia, Netherlands, Italy-"

"Bulgaria, Ukraine, Hungary, Romania-"

"Denmark, Norway, Finland and Sweden. That's most of it."

I was confused.

"Right," said my mother, noticing my confusion. "I suppose Isabella has no idea what we're talking about! Anyway, your father and I are going to Europe on a tour to visit the factories. We haven't done that since you were born."

"Can I go?" I said excitedly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not at the moment. You'll eventually succeed your father as the head businesswoman of Swanrovsky Jewels, but you won't need to travel at the moment. It'll be best for you to continue your education without travelling. You're only nine."

"Will you stay here with me?"

"No. I have to be with your father."

"Who'll look after me?"

"Don't worry. You'll travel with us for a little while too."

"To where?"

"England. "

"Why England?"

"It's the best place to continue your education Isabella!"

"How about America?"

"I can't leave you here by yourself! There are killers around here! You won't be safe! Greedy men will kidnap you for your money! You'll be going with us to England and will attend the safest and most educational school there with Jessica Stanley. I don't want you to be completely alone in England. I expect you to be well-behaved in England. Just because you're in a different country doesn't mean you can relax in your education. If you fail any exam or I hear that you're slacking off, I'll disinherit you and give you up for adoption in Africa."

I stared at her, horrified.

I don't want to leave Forks!

Why can't my grandmother look after me?

"My mother is travelling," said my mother, as if reading my thoughts. "I don't want to disturb her in her travels. You'll have to cope with England yourself."

She stood up and left.

"You'll love England," said my father gruffly.

He patted my head and departed.

I couldn't concentrate on my maths work anymore.

The thought of leaving for England is too much.

The thought of leaving Edward is too overwhelming.

My mother already had a great dislike and hatred for Edward.

I glanced at the clock.

It's almost eight at night time. I'm not supposed to be out of my bedroom past seven thirty. School started at nine and ended at four thirty. The chauffeur would drive me home and I'll arrive at approximately five. Dinner would be at six and ends at seven. In a whole day, I basically get only half an hour to talk to Edward.

If I can find him that is.

I bit my lip.

Should I risk seeing Edward by creeping out my bedroom? Will my teacher mind if I leave my maths

work unfinished? I had a nasty feeling that my parents are intending to go to Europe in a couple of days' time. I'm always the last one to be notified.

After five minutes of thinking, I decided to risk it.

I quietly opened the door and looked around.

There were loud voices from the floor below my room.

I recognised them as my parents' voices.

"Isabella should stay here," my father argued.

"No!" said my mother firmly. "She will be going with us to England. She needs to learn independence and travelling by herself."

"Isabella's only nine years old!"

"The earlier the better."

"How can you be so heartless? She's our only daughter!"

"What's your point?"

Their voices lowered.

I crept out and closed the door behind me.

I had no idea where Edward could be.

I caught sight of Angela Weber (the secretary's daughter) around the corner.

She should know where Edward is!

I gestured for her to come to me.

Nervously, she walked towards me.

"Do you know where Edward Masen is?" I murmured. "I need to find him. Can you tell me? Please don't tell my parents about this! I really need to see him! I'm sure you know how lonely I've been since the days I made mud pies with him. Can you please tell me where he is? I need to see him! It's a matter of life and death! If I can't see him today, my life is over! Please, Angela! Don't be hesitant! Tell me! I really need to see him today! Please!"

Angela fidgeted with her bow nervously.

I waited patiently.

I battered my eyelashes and looked at her pleadingly.

"He's in the stables," whispered Angela.

"Why's he there?" I said, astonished.

"Don't you know? He sleeps there every night!"

"He sleeps in the stables?"

"Poor you! Didn't your parents tell you about it? Of course they won't. I'm sure you know that your mother hates him greatly."

"I know that."

"She makes him sleep in the stables since he was six."

"When we started school."

Tears welled in my eyes.

Angela pulled out her wallet and quickly handed me ten dollars. I never held cash before, and I was never given any either! It was odd how my parents were so rich and they wouldn't allow me to own any cash of my own.

"Give this to him," she said softly. "He'll need it."

I hurried off to the stables, bringing a torch with me.

I hoped dirt won't appear on my satin slippers.

In the second stable, I saw Edward laying on a haystack, reading a book by moonlight. He didn't seem to be bothered by his surroundings.

I slipped on a puddle and fell against the stable door.

I never seemed to be able to stand or walk without falling!

Edward looked up.

"Who's there?" he said, alert.

I stood up, brushing the dirt off my silk gown. I don't understand why I had to wear such a lacy and silky night gown to bed when most of the girls at school wear pyjamas like children from public schools. I would've complained, but my mother insisted. In Winter, I would be forced to wear velvet or furs, depending on my mother's mood. I would've been fine wearing ordinary clothes, but my opinion is never viewed with any great importance.

"Isabella?" said Edward, surprised.

"Edward," I said quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to see you."

"What's wrong? Did you anger your mother? Is there something you want to tell me? How did you get here in the first place?"

"I'm leaving for England."

"What?! When was this decided?!"

"A few minutes ago by my parents. I miss you."

Edward placed his book down.

He hugged me.

Even though he was the same age as me, he was a head taller than me.

"I missed you," Edward admitted. "Ever since that day when those two manservants separated us, we had never been allowed together. Our friendship ended when we were five. Don't worry, Isabella. You'll find more friends in England. Better friends than I can ever be. Soon, you'll forget all about me. You're only nine years old, but you'll be older soon. I'm sure you'll find friends that your parents approve of. I'm never suited for you anyway."

Tears flowed down my face.

Edward wiped them away.

"Tears?" he murmured. "No need to cry."

"I'll miss you!" I sobbed.

Edward patted me on the back and said nothing.

"There she is!"

I turned around and saw three manservants looking at me.

One of them opened the door and came closer to me.

"Do something for me," I begged as he took my arm.

"Anything," said Edward at once.

"Don't call me Isabella," I said, being carried further away from him.

Edward watched me get carried further away from him like a leaf in the wind. There was pity and sadness in his Emerald-now dull green-eyes.

"Bella," he uttered before the door closed shut behind me.

* * *

**For once, I didn't actually plan out this story as well as I planned out the other ones, so it's probably a bit crappy! Please review! **


End file.
